remember me
by lovely akemi
Summary: Luego de un misterioso ataque, sakura pierde la memoria y empieza a tener extraños impulsos... narusaku
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece u.u

Remember me 

Capitulo 1 

_-¡Tenemos otra emergencia!- _

_-¡¿Qué? , otra vez… ¿Qué síntomas presenta?- _

_- los mismos, sudoración, mareos, convulsiones,…_

_-¿misma cicatriz?- _

_-si, en el mismo sitio- _

_-¡¿Rayos?... bueno, este no se va a ir- Una alterada pelirrosa daba órdenes dirigiéndose a los enfermeros y ponía, a la vez, toda su atención en el paciente, un hombre de unos 30 años, civil, campesino, con unos 2 litros de sangre en su cuerpo, necesitaba una transfusión rápida, antes de él llegaron 17 víctimas mas, todas en las mismas condiciones, mismo día, y todas perecieron, pero este no, de eso trataba de convencerse…_

_-insertaré chakra en su corazón, no permitiré que se detenga, vayan por donantes…_

_-No hay tiempo… tomaría demasiado analizar las muestras para la detección de enfermedades y además… _

_-¡Mierda! , yo misma lo haré- decidida, tomó rápidamente una jeringa y a través de una pequeña manguera conectada al brazo del paciente, comenzó a bombear sangre hacia él, y con 2 dedos presionó su corazón para insertar chakra, 17 civiles habían muerto hoy, esto no era solo tristeza por el fallecimiento de ellos, era impotencia por sentirse una medico mediocre, jamás le había pasado esto, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para investigar… _

_- ¡Lo perdemos! – _

_- ¡No! –_

_- Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿otra víctima? -_

_- lo perdemos, tsunade-sama- Chilló Sakura, sintiendo como un nudo subía por su garganta. _

_- Déjalo –_

_- Pero…- _

_- Déjalo –susurró la hokage mientras tomaba sus dedos y los alejaba de aquel agonizante hombre. Con un último suspiro, como si quisiera agradecerle sus esfuerzos, murió. Sakura no pudo retener mas las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a caer de sus ojos._

_-¿Qué … que está sucediendo? – _

_- estoy en eso, escúchame… sakura escúchame- Tomó su rostro para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos – No crearemos pánico en la aldea, esto debe mantenerse en estricto secreto- _

_Sakura la miraba incrédula, pero no se atrevió a cuestionarla. _

_-es… está bien, pero… yo misma deseo investigar esto… por favor- _

_-No… yo lo haré, no te inmiscuyas en esto, hasta que encuentre una solución, confía en mí, Sakura- Quería rebatir a esas palabras, pero se sentía tan débil en esos momentos…_

_-Vete a descansar, te necesito fuerte para mañana- La kunoichi asintió, y con una reverencia se dispuso a salir del lugar._

_-Sakura- la aludida volteó levemente el rostro – Solo tienes 19 años, no cargues con esto tu sola, tu no eres responsable, eso te lo aseguro- ante esto la hokage bajo la mirada, Sakura no supo como interpretar eso- Cuando encuentre a los culpables, me ayudarás a que paguen por esto- "Oh claro que pagarán"… pensaba _

_- Si, tsunade-sama-_

* * *

><p>Sakura daba vueltas una y otra vez en su habitación, repasando lo acontecido, las 17, no, 18 víctimas ahora, asesinadas en el mismo día y por las mismas causas, sus cuerpos casi secos, un veneno, uno muy raro, que no lograban identificar, el individuo convulsionaba, mientras su rostro reflejaba un dolor agobiante, y las marcas, esas marcas… 2 agujeros insertados en el cuellos de los pobres aldeanos… como los de… un vampiro,… rió ante ese pensamiento, un loco disfrazado de vampiro era más probable, pero entonces porque debía mantenerse tanto secreto, no había testigos, nadie vio ni escuchó nada…<p>

Sintió que algo en ella se activaba, algo así como, un sexto sentido, un presentimiento tan agudo que la obligó a salir de casa, saltó por la ventana de su habitación y comenzó su travesía…

Por la noche, Konoha significaba Paz, eso le encantaba de su aldea, caminar por las noches, en medio del silencio hacía desaparecer sus pensamientos, angustias, saltaba suavemente por los tejados, con cuidado de no molestar a alguien, continuó hasta llegar al monte de los hokages, desde ahí podía ver toda la aldea, y podría detectar posibles ataques…

-Vaya… mejor de lo que esperaba, por lo menos alguien que valga la pena- Un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, sus pupilas se contrajeron, la voz más bella que había escuchado en toda su vida la obligó a voltear… y lo vio… un chico de más o menos su edad, de cabello castaño, de tez blanca, y penetrantes ojos verdes fluorescentes, su belleza era tan indescriptible… como dolorosa.

-¿Qui… quien eres?- tartamudeó, mientras se apresuraba a ponerse en posición de ataque, evitando esa mirada hambrienta.

-No necesitas saber eso- suspiró- Tienes un olor exquisito… voy a disfrutar esto- Abriendo ligeramente sus finos labios, sacando a relucir filosos colmillos.

-¿Un…Vam…piro?- Imposible. Esas cosas no existen.

-Que observadora- sin saber como, lo tuvo cara a cara, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ella?... tan cerca, sentía su respiración rozando su rostro, el miedo se apoderó de ella, y en una milésima de segundo, acumuló chakra en sus palmas y las estampó contra el rostro de aquella bestia, que, tras el impacto, cayó varios metros abajo del monte, estampándose contra la fría tierra.

-Vaya, vaya… una kunoichi… esto lo disfrutaré aún mas- Una vez mas, en un parpadeo llegó hasta ella y con una certera patada, justo en el diafragma, la arrojó por los aires, cayendo de lleno en grandes y pesadas rocas.

-_esa velocidad… es solo comparable con la de Naruto- _la sangre comenzó a salir violentamente de su boca – _Mierda – _pensó, y con sus manos inútilmente trataba de parar la hemorragia.

-¿Pero que pasa? ¿ya te cansaste? –

-¿Tú lo hiciste?-

-¿Eh?... ¿Que hice?- dijo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.

-Los mataste-

-Oh… hablas de los campesinos… pues… sip, yo lo hice, y… ¿Qué harás al respecto?- La lengua de ese misterioso ser recorría el mentón de sakura, degustando ese precioso líquido… -Delicioso- susurró mientras sus colmillos crecían de nuevo.

El sonrojo de la pelirrosa solo empeoraba las cosas, la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, haciendo al vampiro sonreir con malicia… extrajo un kunai de su bolso, e hizo uso de su perfecto control de chakra para envolverlo con este, en un rápido movimiento lo incrustó en el abdomen de su enemigo.

-Ugh… maldición, ¿Qué… que es est… to? – Se quejó, mientras quitaba el arma de su cuerpo.

- ya es tarde, mi chakra está paralizando tu cuerpo-Con algo de dificultad, sakura se puso de pie frente al enemigo. –¿Que rayos eres?, ¿Qué haces en konoha?.-

- estoy aquí… para reunir… información, y ya sabes lo que soy, kunoichi- jadeaba, pero a Sakura no le gustó su respuesta y con un golpe de puño, la pelirrosa estampó la cabeza de su adversario contra la tierra.

-¡No me jodas!, ¿realmente esperas que yo crea eso?- la impotencia se apoderó de ella ¿Qué acaso la creía estúpida?... lo tomó de la camisa, levantándolo, obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

-Me importa muy poco lo que tu creas-Sus ojos la fulminaban, el miedo se colaba en su ser nuevamente, él estaba a su merced… entonces… ¿porqué se aterrorizaba?, una media sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de su adversario-Sabes que… estoy seguro que me serás útil-

-¿De… de qué hablas?- sus ojos atraparon los de la pelirrosa, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez mas pesado… sabía que debía evitar su mirada… ya era demasiado tarde…

En una milésima de segundo, lo tenía sobre ella, descubrió sus colmillos y los clavó en su blanco y casto cuello, el dolor fue punzante, su vista comenzaba a nublarse-Bas…tardo..- gimió débilmente… y lo siguiente, la dejó perpleja…

-_escucha… ya no me quedan fuerzas para matarte_- susurraba en su oído-_pero haré algo mucho mejor… tu gente se encargará de asesinarte, o tal vez tú los mates a ellos primero y con eso me harías un gran favor…_- eso fue lo último que escuchó, antes de desmayarse…

* * *

><p>En otro lugar de la aldea, el Capitán Yamato miraba incrédulo a la hokage, había convocado una reunión de emergencia con los ancianos…<p>

-Entonces hay… sobrevivientes de esa raza… ¿acaso no estaba extinta?-

-Así lo pensamos por muchos años, yamato- Habló tsunade- pero los datos no mienten, están aquí… han venido, por su justificada venganza- Tras esto último, lanzó una miraba fulminante a los ancianos.

-La guerra es la guerra Tsunade… todo es válido- Rebatió un anciano.

-¡No me jodas… maldito viejo!... ¡Nos engañaron, y lo sabes!-

-Hokage-sama, entiendo lo delicado de esta situación… pero-

-Yamato- Interrumpió-esto es secreto absoluto, según mis informantes, nadie ha visto ni escuchado nada, aún no tenemos en claro sus habilidades, no debemos confiarnos, solo te pido… que estes alerta a los acontecimientos…-

-Si- asintió el capitán, y salió de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 5 de la mañana, tenía que levantarse, la vieja tendría alguna misión para él, comenzó por estirarse perezosamente sobre la cama, lentamente, casi durmiéndose en el camino, abrió la llave de la ducha, y se quedó bajo el agua un buen tiempo, para despertarse completamente, se vistió y desayunó.<p>

Eran casi las 6:15 y aún no había gente en las calles, era demasiado temprano y estaba algo obscuro, bajaba la escalera de su departamento, cuando vió algo que lo desconcertó… una chica con la mirada perdida en el suelo, con la ropa rasgada y sucia, sus brazos ligeramente rasguñados, se abrazaba así misma, mientras caminaba sin rumbo… como perdida…

-¿Oye… Oye estas bien? – mas ella continuó caminando, Naruto saltó y aterrizó frente a ella… Ante esto, lentamente subió la miraba para ver al muchacho a los ojos… vio como se sorprendía y la observaba de arriba abajo.

-Sa… sakura-chan, que…- Mas la aludida solo dio un paso al lado para esquivarlo, y continuar su camino…

-¡Sakura-chan, espera!... que te… sucedió-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- se veía extrañada, muy confundida…

-Sakura-chan… yo… así te eh dicho siempre- no sabía porque, pero se sentía perdido en sus ojos en ese momento, tenía algo diferente… pero ¿Qué era?

-¿Siempre?... pero acabo de conocerte… y tú ¿quién eres?-

-¿Eh?, ¿no me recuerdas?, soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-

-Lo siento… Uzumaki Naruto, no sé quien eres, ni siquiera esa… Sakura- volteó nuevamente para continuar su caminata, pero una mano sosteniéndole suavemente el brazo le hizo detenerse…

-Sakura-chan, no sé que te sucedió, pero te llevaré al hospital para que te revi…-no pudo acabar, Sakura subió una mano hasta su cabello para acercar su rostro al de ella, la nariz de la pelirrosa acariciaba el cuello del shinobi, esta acción lo impacto, y no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, lo que causó un leve temblor en la kunoichi.

-Dime… dime ¿Porqué hueles tan bien?-

Fin cap. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Remember me 

Capitulo 2

* * *

><p><em>-Dime… dime ¿porqué hueles tan bien?- <em>

-Sak… Sakura-chan… ¿qu… que haces?-

-¡Naruto!, ¡Aléjate de ella!- Naruto la tomó por los hombros para apartarla unos centímetros y mirarla a los ojos, se sorprendió al notar que ya no eran esas verdes esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban… ahora brillaban distinto, reflejaban un marrón intenso, casi color sangre, no podía dejar de mirarlos, había algo hipnotizante en ellos, hasta que algo lo distrajo…

-Tsunade-obachan…- La rubia hokage la tomó fuertemente del cabello y la arrojó hasta estamparla contra unas rocas, el shinobi apretó los dientes, la impotencia y la confusión se apoderaron de él, contuvo un gemido de sorpresa cuando vio lo rápido que Sakura se puso de pie y se "apareció" repentinamente frente a su atacante dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre ella…

Con una velocidad impresionante, la pelirrosa se tumbó sobre su adversaria, propinándole un puñetazo tan fuerte, que por un momento sintió que le arrancaban la cabeza, continuó golpeándola, alternando los brazos, con demasiada fiereza y rapidez que era imposible distinguir un ataque de otro, hasta que unas gotas de sangre salpicaron en su rostro…

Los blancos y finos dedos de la kunoichi lentamente subieron hasta su rostro, su dedo índice limpió la sangre que cayó en su mejilla y lo llevó a sus labios… tsunade, con dificultad, aprovechó el momento e hizo uso de su fuerza descomunal, acumulando una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño le asestó un golpe seco en la quijada, que la levantó varios metros del suelo…

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó desesperado, corriendo hasta ella para atraparla en el aire-¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?- Preguntó furioso a la hokage…

-Ella ya… no es Sakura, Naruto-.

* * *

><p><em>Un olor asfixiante recorre mi garganta, es un calor medianamente soportable, lo último que recuerdo, es ese golpe que recibí de aquella mujer, el dolor debió ser tan intenso que caí inconsciente, lo curioso es que no me duele nada, mi cuerpo está dormido, no siento nada, tampoco hay recuerdos en mi memoria, ni imágenes, ni familia o algún conocido, ni siquiera tenía un nombre, estaba completamente sola…<em>

_Logro recuperar algo de mi audición, hay unas voces a mi alrededor, no logro entender lo que dicen, solo sonidos vagos… de a poco logro captar otras cosas, un olor a muerte… si, alguien acaba de morir a unos metros de mi, tal vez en una habitación contigua, un suave olor a tulipanes entra por la ventana, el desagradable olor a suero, jeringas y un suave pitido provenientes de varias habitaciones a mi alrededor me dicen que esto es un hospital…_

_Despacio, intento abrir mis ojos, logro entreabrirlos un poco y distingo, frente a mi cama, un suave perfume, y la figura inconfundible de la mujer que ataqué, ¿Qué hace aquí?, creí que quería matarme … no importa, no pondré resistencia alguna, a mi lado derecho, frente a la puerta, hay un hombre de cabello castaño, que observa mi cama con expresión de angustia, siento un atisbo de tristeza por verlo así, hasta que una persona a mi izquierda hace que me perturbe ligeramente, es ese chico rubio, está sentado justo a pocos centímetros de mi cama… peligrosamente cerca, el recuerdo de su aroma hace que mi cuerpo reaccione… "lo necesito", si esa mujer me pidiera un último deseo, definitivamente sería un poco de él… y entonces, moriría en paz…_

-vieja… ¿dices que un vampiro la atacó?... ¡¿Cómo esperas que te crea eso?- _¿Cómo podría asestarle una mordida rápida?... _

- Este era un secreto que los ancianos planeaban llevarse a la tumba… pero no contaban con que hubiese sobrevivientes- _si alguien entrara por esa puerta, los tres se distraerían por un lapso de dos a tres segundos, tiempo suficiente para atraerlo hacia mí… _

-Si están en plan de transformar personas, será un grave problema- _mis muñecas están atadas, siento una especie de cuero en las amarras… es inútil, puedo romperlo sin problemas, si él está en mi lado izquierdo, basta con usar solo mi brazo derecho para atraerlo hasta mí… _

-Si es verdad eso de los vampiros… ¿cómo es que nunca escuché ni siquiera una leyenda al respecto?, ¿Por qué atacaron a sakura-chan?- _Sakura… si, ese fue el nombre que me diste, eso si lo recuerdo… ¿porqué te siento tan tenso?... _

-Sakura me desobedeció y fue a investigar por su cuenta- _Fue mi culpa… pero ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?_

-Tsunade-sama… ahora cuéntenos, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? ¿Porqué están tan molestos?-

-Verán, hace muchos años, su existencia era un secreto a voces, algunos decían que se trataba de una enfermedad, una condición de nacimiento, o que simplemente no existían… Aún asi nadie quería involucrarse con ellos, al menos, eso intentaban, para la gente normal, la increíble belleza y porte de esas familias era muy difícil de ignorar, pero los vampiros hacían sus vidas como cualquier aldeano corriente… Un día, una familia de la nobleza visitó la aldea, y dos mujeres nobles fueron asesinadas, ambas con una cicatriz en el cuello, y ni una gota de sangre en la escena del crimen…

-¿Fueron ellos… los vampiros?

-Es lo que la policía de Konoha ocultó, pero inmediatamente se propagó el rumor, muchas familias, presas del pánico, decidieron irse, hasta que encontraron al culpable… bueno, en realidad, la policía necesitaba un culpable, por temor a terminar las relaciones con los feudales. Así que apresaron a este sujeto y lo torturaron hasta hacerlo confesar… hasta que notaron algo muy interesante, cada vez que le infringían una herida… esa se regeneraba en cosa de minutos, por mas grave que fuese… se les ocurrió "experimentar" con él, a un soldado herido de muerte se le dio sangre del vampiro y su recuperación fue mágica…- _Eso explica el porqué de mi inexistente dolor… hasta ahora sé que soy un vampiro, y mi nombre es Sakura. _

-Entonces… ¿quieren venganza por el vampiro que utilizaron?- preguntó el hombre de cabello castaño.

-Ojalá fuese tan simple, yamato… Cuando descubrieron que la sangre vampírica era milagrosa, comenzaron a capturarlos a todos, familias completas, a unas simplemente las hacían desaparecer, a otras las acusaron de crímenes muy rebuscados, y así, cuando comenzó la guerra, ya se habían elaborado píldoras con su sangre, el secreto se envió a las naciones aliadas y se propagó la matanza.- _Es… es horrible, exterminar a toda una raza para ganar una guerra… y yo, soy una de ellos… ¿qué debería hacer?... ¿unirme a ellos?, siento algo pesado al final de mi brazo, una suave y cálida mano se posó sobre la mía._

-Luego, las aldeas mas destruidas, comercializaron lo que quedó como drogas, adem…-

-Basta, ya no necesito escuchar más- _siento como su mano presiona la mía con un poco mas de fuerza-_ lo que le hicieron a esa gente… no lo puedo perdonar-

-Naruto…-

-¡No dejaré que le hagan lo mismo a Sakura-chan!- _¿Porqué… porque esa insistencia en protegerme?_

-Tampoco deseamos eso, Naruto- _Naruto… porque_

-Solo nosotros sabemos lo que le ocurrió a Sakura, y nadie mas lo sabrá, Yamato, Naruto, cuento con ustedes…- _ellos quieren… salvarme. _

-Si, tsunade-sama-

-Hay algo más, Sakura-chan no nos recuerda-

-Es cierto, no sabemos como reaccionará de aquí en adelante, tal vez cuando despierte, intente atacarnos…-

_Abro los ojos pesadamente, e intento moverme un poco, tengo que disimular que no eh oído su conversación, siento una mano que me abandona, mientras que intento mover mis muñecas, para que no noten que sabía que estaba atada, levanto mi rostro y los tres me miran expectantes, esperando que hiciera o dijera algo…_

-Yo… lamento mucho haberla atacado- _me atreví a hablar primero, y veo satisfecha como los tres me muestran una sonrisa…_

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¿Estás bien?- _asentí_

-¿Te duele algo?- _me enternece su preocupación._

-Estoy bien- _le aseguro con una sonrisa, y veo como un ligero rubor se asoma en sus mejillas, comienzo a sentirme extraña, pero logro controlarme…_

-Sakura, nos alegra que estés bien- _dijo el hombre de cabello castaño… Yamato._

-Sakura, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes- _Dijo señalándome la muj… Tsunade-sama._

-La verdad es que, ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre… hasta que me lo dijiste- _mencioné mirando a Naruto._

-¿No recuerdas el rostro de quien te hizo esto?-

-¿Eh?, ¿hacerme qué?- ¿_No fue ella quién me envió al hospital? _

-¿Quién te convirtió en… vampiro?- _Así que… fui humana alguna vez, y estas personas fueron parte de mi vida, siento un nudo en la garganta… _

-No… no puedo recordar nada-_ frustrada, me siento sobre la cama, liberé mis manos de esas amarras y las llevo hasta mi cabeza, presionándola inútilmente, como si eso fuera a devolverme mi memoria, una mano se posa gentilmente sobre mi espalda, es Naruto que me sonríe cálida y abiertamente… _

-No te preocupes… ya habrá tiempo para eso- _y si él lo dice, estoy segura de que es así, no sé porqué, pero siento que le podría creer cualquier cosa._

-Naruto… te harás cargo de Sakura- _ordenó tsunade-sama_

-Claro-_ respondió… ¿Hacerse cargo?, ¿A qué se refiere con eso?_

-Se quedará en tu casa, y la pondrás al tanto de todo-

-¿En… en mi casa?-

-Se irán al anochecer, cuando ya no quede gente por las calles, procurando que no los vean… Sakura- _me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos_- Estarás bien- _finalizó la rubia y esbelta mujer, con una tierna y sincera sonrisa. _

Fin cap. 2

* * *

><p>Bueno… antes que todo quiero agradecer sus comentarios, esta historia la pensé hace mucho tiempo, que sea sobre vampiros, hace que vaya a un público más reducido u.u, porque todos estamos un poco… hartos de ellos =D… pero me anime a publicarla por que el hecho de que este lleno de historias de vampiros… eso no les quita lo sexi, intrigante, apasionante, etc… pero está basado en el mundo Naruto, así que será una mezcla de ambos… no se preocupen, trataré de que tenga un poco de todo, donde primero vaya el romance por supuesto…<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios, y a los que leen y no comentan (¬¬) naaa =P un agradecimiento también para ellos… ¿Criticas, ánimos, ideas, saludos…? Todo es bien recibido.

Un abrazo…


	3. Chapter 3

Remember me

Cap: 3

Naruto ya ha venido a buscarme para llevarme a su casa, tal como dijo Tsunade-sama, ya no hay gente por las calles. Caminamos en silencio a través de la oscuridad, y logro ver una gran columna de escombros, nos acercamos cada ves más, el suelo se siente inestable, y comprendo que son los vestigios del combate de esta mañana, junto mis manos de manera distraída y nerviosa, un atisbo de culpabilidad me inquieta, ni siquiera le pregunté a aquella mujer si se encontraba herida, si estaba bien…

-No te preocupes, la vieja está bien-

Lo observo sin emoción alguna, él me conoce muy bien, _demasiado _bien, tanto para saber lo que pienso, tal vez tenga alguna clase de poder psíquico o simplemente era alguien importante para mi… pero ¿Quién era él para mí?

-¡Llegamos!- Exclamó con una sonrisa orgullosa- Pasa, estás en tu casa…

-¿En mi… casa?- Pregunté, él asintió enérgicamente- y tu… ¿Vives aquí?

-Así es…- _entonces vivimos juntos…_

-¿Eres mi amante?- _Bien, eso explicaría muchas cosas…_

-¡¿Eh?- La pregunta lo descompone, se sonroja levemente y su corazón tiene latidos muy irregulares, es muy extraño, de un segundo a otro puede alterarse…

-No… emm, solo…solo somos amigos-

-Ya veo, por eso quieres ayudarme.-

-Por… por supuesto- Me dice, aun algo alterado, mientras lleva una maleta que me dio Tsunade-sama hasta una habitación al final del pasillo, lo sigo silenciosamente mientras me enseña su departamento, es pequeño, pero acogedor, su olor se respira por todas partes, eso me dificultará las cosas, ha sido muy amable conmigo, lo último que deseo es hacerle daño…

-Aquí es donde dormirás, Sakura-chan- Veo la cama, se ve cómoda y es mas grande que la del hospital, pero…

-¿Dónde dormirás tu?-

-Eh, no te preocupes, pondré un futón en el estudio, está justo al lado, asi que s…-

-¿Estás seguro?- le interrumpo- no quiero incomodarte.

-No hay problema Sakura-chan, eres mi invitada, tienes que estar cómoda- esa respuesta no me gustó, no quiero incomodarlo, pero se ve que no es fácil de convencer… entonces…

-Puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres- Su reacción no me la esperaba, abrió los ojos, tanto que pensé que se le saldrían, su sorpresa fue exagerada, mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-eh… yo… sak- La sangre se agolpaba violentamente en su rostro, esa sensación que me quema la garganta afloraba de nuevo, no me siento bien, y volteo el rostro esperando que no lo note…

-Quisiera darme un baño, por favor- le digo mientras presiono fuertemente el puño detrás de mí, intentando contenerme.

-Eh… Si… claro- Se extrañó por mi actitud, pero no hizo comentarios y salió de la habitación.

Registro un poco en la maleta, creo haber escuchado que Tsunade-sama agregó ropa interior, toallas y otras cosas a las que no puse atención, sigo revolviendo, atraída por un olor bastante peculiar, un ligero fuego, un ardor ya conocido ante algo que me perturba, no me lo esperaba…

La voluptuosa mujer había puesto unas pequeñas bolsas de color negro, con un aroma leve, muy familiar, junto a ellas una nota, _para emergencias… _me sentí algo ofendida, eh estado haciendo lo posible por no incomodar a estas personas que intentan ayudarme, es… difícil, pero me estoy esforzando, aunque entiendo que se preocupe por mi, y mis _necesidades, _que ni siquiera yo entiendo, frustrada decido que no las usaré, soy lo bastante fuerte para contenerme, así que me limité a dejarlas donde estaban, cubiertas por un montón de ropa…

Tomo una toalla blanca y me envuelvo con ésta, abrí la puerta silenciosamente, Naruto no estaba en pasillo, asi que caminé tranquilamente hasta el baño.

Cuando abro la llave, dejo que el chorro de agua tibia recorra mi cuerpo, esto ayuda a relajarme, no se cuanto tiempo pueda permanecer aquí, el olor tan particular de este chico despierta en mi diversas… _sensaciones_, hace que pierda los nervios y su empeño por alborotarse por nada y acumular sangre en sus mejillas, no me simplifica las cosas, al parecer se altera con mis preguntas, debería seleccionar mejor mis palabras, antes de cometer una locura, debería ir pensando en pedir un lugar para mí sola, pero es comprensible que me quieran tener vigilada…

Me inclino para buscar la toalla y me seco el rostro, me envuelvo con ella nuevamente y me miro al espejo... es curioso, ni yo misma me reconozco, no me recuerdo, todo me es extraño, mi cabello es largo, hasta la altura de del codo, con un flequillo que va desde el lado izquierdo al derecho, cayendo graciosamente, delineando mi rostro, casi con temor, levanto una mano para tocar mi puntiaguda nariz, mis dedos resbalan por mi blanca piel, recorro cada sitio de mi rostro, intentado reconocerme, me miro una y otra vez, desde todos los ángulos.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a la habitación, con cuidado revuelvo la maleta y veo una pijama, que consiste en un camisón blanco con un ligero escote en V, que me llega hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, pienso que debería ponerme algo mas encima, no quisiera "alterarlo" de nuevo, así que me pongo un sweater largo color crema encima, salgo de la habitación para buscar a Naruto, está en la cocina, comiendo animadamente, algo que parecen ser fideos…

- Oh… Sakura-chan ¿Tiefnes Hafmbre?- Me pregunta sin dejar de comer.

-No, estoy bien- Sube el rostro para mirarme, esta todo embarrado con sopa, no puedo evitar una sonrisa, parece un niño.

-Segura… puedo-

-No te preocupes-Interrumpo- la verdad quisiera, que me contaras alguna cosas…-

Estoy algo nerviosa, no sé que pueda esperarme, de que pueda enterarme, intento parecer relajada, pero el parece notar mi nerviosismo…

-Bueno…-Dice poniéndose de pie- ¿por dónde quieres empezar?-.

- Por… las personas que conozco- le respondo, no quisiera cometer un error que pudiera delatarme si encuentro a alguien conocido.

-Bien, sígueme- Asiento levemente y me lleva hasta el estudio, las estanterías desordenadas y llenas de dibujos de sellos, pergaminos y… fotografías.

-Ellos…-

-Ellos son nuestros amigos- dice mostrándome una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Amigos?- las veo sin tanto detalle, _Nada_,nada viene a mi memoria.

-Sí… mira ella es Yamanaka Ino, es tu mejor amiga- me señala a una chica rubia, de ojos color cielo, _Yamanaka Ino, _repito en mi mente, _mejor amiga. _

-Con ella están Shikamaru y Chouji, sus compañeros de equipo, Shikamaru es un estratega, es muy inteligente y Chouji… bueno, él no para de comer- _así como tú _quise decirle, pero no lo interrumpí.

-Estos de aquí son Ten Ten y Neji, él es del clan Hyuga, así como Hinata- Dijo mientras la señalaba.

-¿Son hermanos?-

-No, son primos- Asentí.

-¿Y este chico?- Estaba vestido con un traje ajustado verde, con una pose muy extraña, levantando el pulgar, giñando un ojo y sonriendo alegremente a la cámara.

-Ese es el cejas encrespadas, Rock Lee-

-Lee-san… parece simpático- era inevitable sonreir al verlo.

-¡hn!, ¿Te parece?- contestó irritado, tal vez a él no le agradaba.

-¿Y ese chico?- Señalé a uno de cabello castaño, con marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

-Ese es Kiba, con su perro Akamaru, pero ésta de aquí es la mas importante- dijo señalándome una fotografía con un pequeño grabado.

-Equipo siete…- susurré

-Exacto-

La miro detenidamente, un hombre enmascarado, con un Naruto cabreado, yo con una sonrisa y… una angustia se apodera de mí, ¿tristeza?, ¿ira?, no lo… entiendo muy bien, no sé porque, pero quiero destrozar esa fotografía.

-¿Porqué es tan importante?-

-Es nuestro equipo, el equipo siete- Dice orgulloso- él es nuestro sensei, Hatake Kakashi, y ese chico… es Sasuke- Su actitud cambió repentinamente, y su mirada se ensombreció al decir su nombre.

-Sasuke… y ¿Dónde está él ahora?-

-No lo sabemos, se fue de la aldea-

-Ya veo… y ¿Porqué se fue?-

- Por venganza… pero no hablemos de eso ahora-

-Lo siento, ¿Te dolió mucho que se fuera?- La idea me oprimió el corazón, ver a una persona tan buena como él sufriendo de esa manera…

-Sí, era… es- se corrigió- Mi mejor amigo-

-Entiendo-

-¿No sientes nada al verlo?... es extraño, considerando que… tenías sentimientos hacia él-Eso me pilló desprevenida.

-¿De verdad?... porque no me lo parece- digo confundida, mas bien quería hacer trizas esa fotografía, me hace daño observarla.

-Eso es porque no está, pero volverá, estoy seguro- Sonrió- Yo lo traeré de vuelta- finalizó.

-Cla… claro- Es obvio que a Naruto tampoco le agrada recordarlo, pero tiene esperanzas de que volverá.-Me iré a dormir, buenas noches- Salgo del estudio rápidamente, no espero a que se despida siquiera, no soporto verlo triste.

Me quito el sweater, subo a la cama y me cubro con las sábanas, repasando en mi cabeza los nombres, rostros, y características de cada persona, hasta de ese Sasuke, si Naruto lo quiere de regreso, ¿Porqué yo lo quiero lejos de aquí?, digo, si también fue mi amigo, ¿porqué dice que tengo sentimientos por él?... bueno, si tenerlo aquí lo hará feliz, entonces yo voy a ayudarlo…

* * *

><p>Fin Capitulo 3<p>

Muchaas gracias por los comentarios! … bueno espero que les haya gustado, ¿criticas, quejas? Lo que quieran es bien recibido… saludooooos, un abrazooo =D


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El sol, caliente sobre mi rostro, me despertó por la mañana, acaba de amanecer, eran alrededor de las 7 am. Tenía que levantarme, en realidad, no tenía nada que hacer... odiaba sentirme así, ¿Qué solía hacer por las mañanas?... Aún no lo sé, debería ir con Tsunade-sama, despues de todo, soy un ninja, y una muy buena, según tengo entendido.

Comienzo por estirarme, contrayendo y relajando músculos, hago un breve reconocimiento del lugar, cierro mis ojos, para captar con mayor exactitud... Naruto sigue durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, puedo escuchar una leve ronquido, acompañado con una respiración acompasada...

Con cuidado, salgo de la cama, y me dirijo hacia la maleta, en un rápido movimiento, casi inexistente, saco mi traje de kunoichi, lo reconocí porque era igual al que use el día del incidente, me visto en unos cuantos segundos y me dispongo a tender la cama, todo lo hago con la mayor velocidad posible, cuidando de no despertarlo...

Con la habitación ya ordenada, camino de puntillas por el pasillo, la puerta del estudio está entreabierta, y no aguanto la curiosidad de echar un vistazo, mis dedos rozan la manilla de la puerta, para moverla con lentitud, hasta que mi cabeza pudo asomarse por ese estrecho espacio, la sensación que lastimaba mi garganta se hacía mas y mas fuerte conforme me acercaba, tenía sed... y mi instinto me indicaba a gritos como satisfaceme... contuve la respiración y di unos cuantos pasos largos hacia la salida...

* * *

><p>Voy de camino a la torre más alta de la aldea, hay otras cosas de mi que necesito averiguar con urgencia, sé que Tsunade-sama podrá ayudarme, con este "asunto", que tantos problemas me ha ocasionado... espero que me de una soluc...<p>

- ¡Sakura-san! - Escucho unos fuertes pasos aproximándose hacia mí, al oir mi nombre volteo mi rostro en dirección al llamado, se detiene ante mí, encorvado, mirando hacia el suelo con las manos sobre las rodillas, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Sa... sakura-san, hace mucho que no te veía - Dice levantando el rostro sonriente, es el mismo chico gracioso de la fotografía, no puedo evitar sonreir al recordarlo...

- Lee-san, ¿Cómo has estado? - Me extrañó mucho su actitud, muy parecida a la de Naruto, su semblante perplejo no me quitó los ojos de encima, me puse nerviosa, talvés me descubriría... ¿Tan cambiada estaba?, me miraba de arriba a abajo y yo pasé mis brazos de detrás de mi espalda, y no pude evitar jugar nerviosamente con mis dedos...

- Pues... sí que ha pasado tiempo - _rayos... ahora que hago..._ si desaparezco quedaré en evidencia, pero...

- Estás... mas hermosa que nunca - Un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas, el aroma era intenso, aunque no tanto como el de Naruto, aun así, no me era indiferente, transforme mi mano en puño y desvié la mirada... _contrólate., contrólate... _

- Ah... esto... ¡Perdón! - Lo dijo tan fuerte que me aturdió un poco, cuando volteé a verlo ya no estaba de pie junto a mi, estaba de rodillas subiendo y bajando, la cabeza y los brazos, una y otra vez, en señal de arrepentimiento...

- Lo siento - repitió - no fue mi intención incomodarte, Sakura-san, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento .lo siento - Repetía una y otra vez, era bastante hilarante...

- Lee-san - Lo detuve - No es necesario que hagas eso - Dije sonriendole.

- Sakura- san - sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, se puso de pie de un solo salto y di un paso hacia atrás asustada... este chico era demacido impredecible, luego me percaté me apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza...

- No... no tengo perdón - Susurró - Yo... te he ofendido, Sakura-san.

- Lee-san - Quise acercarme a él...

- ¡Bien! - Gritó levantando el puño - Para que puedas perdonarme... ¡Daré quinientas vueltas a konoha!

_Eh... pero de qué habla _

- No, no es necesario Lee-san, no tienes que...-

- ¿No es suficiente? - Preguntó - ¡Bien!, ¡serán entonces mil vueltas! -

- No me malinterpretes.. yo - nisiquiera me dejó explicarle y ya habia salido disparado...

- ¡No me detendré por nada, Sakura-san!, ¡Es una promesa! - Gritaba mientras se alejaba.

_Pero... ¿Qué le sucede a este chico?, _apenas di media vuelta para seguir mi camino, vi como una multitud que había presenciado el espectáculo comenzaba a dispersarse, continué hacia la torre, procurando no mirar hacia ningún lado y mantenerme natural, aún repasando lo que acababa de ocurrir... Lee-san era un chico... muy especial, no entiendo porque a Naruto no le agrada...

* * *

><p>Al fin llego a la torre, con ágiles movimientos subo rápidamente hacia la habitación principal. Frente a la oficina del hokage, timidamente levanto una mano para golpear...<p>

- Adelante Sakura - Me sobresalto, pero obedezco y algo temblorosa, cojo la manija y abro la puerta, ya dentro puedo verla, está sola, sentada frente a su escritorio, me sonrie y me indica que me acerque...

- Sabía que vendrías... Debes continuar con lo que solías hacer, te necesitamos mucho aquí - _Lo que solía hacer... que exactamente..._

- ven, iremos al hospital -

No tenía intención alguna de regresar a ese lugar, pero decidí obedecerla, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, pero aún no sabía como o por donde empezar, ademas... ella no parece ser la persona mas paciente del mundo. Caminamos en silencio, ella unos pasos por delante de mí, es increíble la presencia que impone, fuerte y con carácter, que podría intimidar a cualquiera, una mujer digna de admiración...

- Tú, al igual que yo, eres un ninja médico - Dijo aún dándome la espalda.

- ninja médico - susurré

- Así es, una muy buena por cierto, yo solía ser tu maestra, no solo eras imprescindible en misiones de alto riesgo... también te encantaba trabajar y ayudar en el hospital... -

Sabía hacia donde iba todo esto, me sentí orgullosa al ver que tan importante mujer se refiriera a mí en esos términos, pero al mismo tiempo... me decepcionaba pensar que ya no podría hacer nada de eso, no sabía hasta que límite podría forzar mi autocontrol.

- Lamento no poder... cumplir, con esas espectativas, en mi condición actual, yo... -

-No digas eso - Se volvió con lentitud, y me miró a los ojos, que llameaban intensamente - Yo... Confío en tí -

Y yo haría lo que fuese necesario para corresponder a esa confianza...

- Si - le contesté y ella me sonrió, así retomamos nuestro rumbo, ya podíamos ver el hospital, yo solo podía repetirme a mi misma que debía recuperar mi vida, y mis recuerdos...

* * *

><p>Tsunade-sama ya había ingresado, y yo necesitaba realizar un par de inhalaciones profundas antes de seguirla...<p>

Una vez dentro del hospital, seguí a mi maestra hasta la recepción, de donde recibió una serie de carpetas y me indicó que la siguiera, me llamó la atención que las personas no solo se inclinaban para saludar a la hokage, sino que también lo hacían por mí, me ponía muy tensa que hicieran eso, al moverse, su _aroma _se dispersaba por todo el lugar, cada cierto tiempo, me obligaba a contener la respiración y sonreir desganadamente...

La seguí hasta unas escaleras, que nos llevaron hasta una gran puerta...

- Cuidados intensivos - Susurré

- Así es, el hombre de aquí es tu paciente - Afirmó - Ahora mismo está en coma inducido, por una rara infección que adquirió en una de sus misiones -

Abrió la puerta y la seguí...

_Pobre hombre..._ estaba conectado a muchas máquinas, que lo ayudaban a respirar, me acerqué a él, mi cuerpo se movía solo, el deseo de ayudarlo, de poder serle útil, era mas fuerte que las ganas de saciarme aquella sensación que carcomía mis entrañas, Tsunade-sama al parecer notó esto, hizo un ademán de detenerme, pero inmediatamente se alejó y me dejó actuar...

Primero, le quité la sábana que lo cubría y vi una gran venda que le cubría la mayor parte de su abdomen... una herida abierta...

El intenso olor a sangre, me golpeó tan fuerte que retrocedí varios pasos, mientras que con la sábana que le quité, me cubrí el rostro... por un segundo, el impulso fue tan fuerte, que estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre él y... no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido... Tsunade-sama se colocó delante de mí y deslizó una cortina para que no pudiese verlo...

- Bien... talvés fue muy rápido, no debí... - se detuvo... ¿traerme?, eso era lo que quería decir, ¿Porqué?, no puedo hacer esto, no puedo estar cerca de estas personas, ni ayudar a nadie... que sucedería si voy a una misión y un compañero se lastima, terminaría matándolo yo misma...

_soy... un maldito mounstro..._

Pero... no tiene que ser así... talvés pueda...

- ¿Y... si le doy a beber de mi sangre? - la milagrosa sangre del vampiro... si, lo sé, un desesperado intento por ser útil...

- Imposible - Ví como su mirada se endureció y comprendí que no tenía nada mas que hacer en ese lugar...

* * *

><p>Corrí... salí del hospital y corrí lejos de él, mi velocidad fue lo suficientemente eficaz, para que nadie notara que lo había echo...<p>

Que ingenua fui al creer que podría recuperar mi vida...

¿Recuperar mi vida?... ser la Sakura de antes, la que todos conocieron, ya no podrá volver... murió, murió en esa maldita transformación, a manos de alguien a quien no puedo recordar...

No va a volver, no importa lo mucho que lo intente, y con esto defraudé a todos, a mi maestra, a... Naruto...

_Soy una inútil... _y es una sensación que me era extrañamente familiar, talvés no era la primera vez que me siento así... _Perfecto_, lo mejor es que la antigua Sakura nunca regrese, ¿Quién la necesitaba?, ¡Nadie!

Para que seguir negando lo que soy, _un vampiro... _

Me detengo unos segundos, y veo hasta donde eh llegado, la casa de Naruto, me concentro y noto que no está, entro y cierro la puerta tras de mí, logro dar unos cuantos pasos y me dejo caer, las lágrimas que ya no puedo seguir guardando, las dejo salir, mientras me abrazo a mí misma, en un tonto intento por consolarme, y el dulce aroma del chico rubio no mejora las cosas, y no puedo contener un sollozo que se escapa por mis labios... ¿Qué sería de mí si le hiciera daño?, no sé nada acerca de él, aún así su sola presencia es reconfortante...

...

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado... horas, 5 o 6, probablemente y seguía en la misma posición, y escucho como unos pasos se aproximan hacia mí, mis ojos ya estás secos y vacíos, ya no me queda nada...

Apenas se abre la puerta, un delicioso aroma vuelve a golpearme, no volteo a ver quien es, pero no sé como reaccionaré si se acerca demaciado...

- ¡Sakura-chan - _No te acerques, no te acerques... _

Levanto la mirada y lo veo, su rubio cabello resplandece frente al atardecer que se asoma por la ventana, se arrodilla ante mí, y atino a bajar la cabeza, aguantar la respiración...

- ¿Qué sucede?, vamos dímelo - exigió, su voz suena angustiada, y no puedo soportar escucharlo así, porfavor _no te acerques..._

- Sakura-chan - murmura.

- Lo siento - susurro - pero ya no seré la misma Sakura que tu conociste. - Lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos nuevamente.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - Gritó y me tomó por los hombros, _No te acerques..._ -Sakura-chan no importa lo que haya sucedido, tus recuerdos volverán, con el tiempo...-

- ¡No hablo de eso! - digo exaltada - ¡¿No lo entiendes?! soy un vampiro, no te imaginas lo difícil que fue ir al hospital esta tarde, mientras me decían la increíble medico que era, y hasta yo lo sentí por un momento, pero luego, el deseo de matar a esas personas, y beberles hasta la última gota de sangre, fue mas fuerte, apenas si pude contenerme - Logro desahogarme, impresionada de mis propias palabras, llevo mis manos a mi cabeza...

- No sabes lo difícil que es... estar junto a ti en este momento - Finalizé.

Sus manos me abandonaron y me sentí derrotada, vacía, sola... y lo entiendo, porque me querría cerca, si ya no soy esa persona que fue tan importante para él.

- Muérdeme -

- ¿Qué? - inquirí atónita.

- Mu... muérdeme - Repitió sonrojado - quiero demostrarte que estás equivocada.- Finalizó, con ojos chispeantes, los mismos con los que me miro Tsunade-sama, llameantes ojos azules, en los que me estaba hundiendo en este momento...

- No... te acerques - Digo ahora en voz alta.

- Confío en tí - sonrie, y transformo mis manos en puño.

- No lo hagas - Mi cuerpo se tensa.

- Sé que esto es... una necesidad para ti... pero quiero comprenderte -

Y ya no lo resistí mas, y dejé que mis instintos me guiaran, a saciar mi deseo...

* * *

><p>Aquí esta, luego de casi un año... jajajja<p>

sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme... dejen un review! :D

saludooos :)


End file.
